The Sorry Tale
by NeonMonkey
Summary: Katniss is hunting when she finds the Hunters of Artemis, a group of female immortal archers that run free in the woods, hunting monsters that plague Camp Half-Blood. If Katniss decides to join them; How will her family deal without her? How will her 'friend' Gale deal without her? What will happen when she meets Peeta, son of Apollo? What will happen if she dares defy the goddess?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson and the Olympians (But I wish I did).

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my brand new story, I hope you guys enjoy. **

***(sidenote here)* I am going to be continuing my Magnus Party! story. I'm just kind of short on ideas. But don't worry; I am going to be writing another chapter soon. **

**By the way; thanks to DreamShadow22452 for tons of help developing the plot to this story. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Katniss Everdeen

Katniss padded carefully on the forest's dirt ground, trying not to make any noise. Wouldn't want to scare away the animals and have to painfully starve to death, she thought sarcastically. She loved the smell of pine that hit her nostrils as soon as she slipped under the fence and into the open air. Katniss heard a branch crack up ahead, assuming it was an animal she raised her bow. A humanoid shape darted out from behind a tree. « Oh, it's just that strange kid, Gale. » So he was the one snapping the twigs and making that cracking sound as he walked. Katniss was certain that she wasn't the one making the sound; she was creating as much noise as a baby mouse scurrying across the floor of her home at the edge of the Seam. She was normally a very silent person, so it wasn't too difficult to tread carefully. She was less sure about her newfound ''friend'', Gale. He made a lot of sound that echoed around the woods as he tromped around in his big black boots. Gale insisted on helping her hunt and gather. He was always following her around. Ever since the day they first met in the woods, sure, Katniss had seen him at school a few times even though he was in a different class. Today especially, she decided that she would just stick him with the job of gathering those berries and then ditch him. Katniss needed to be alone for some time; she needed to think about the upcoming reaping. Besides, it's not like she needed him to help her. She could get along just fine thank you very much! But, it was nice to have someone to talk to and be friends with. Katniss wasn't about to trust him entirely, her cynical nature made sure of that. He was bound to keep all the game for himself and leave her go hungry at some point. So, Katniss decided to question his every move, his every decision, his every word, to make sure he wasn't planning anything suspicious. «Katniss, over here! » said Gale in a whispered shout. «Alright, today, I'll see if I can entrust him with a simple task while I hunt. » She thought to herself, remembering her mental plan. Katniss jogged over to him and peered upward into his eyes, Gale was really tall, and even though he was two years older than her he was still tall for his age. She squinted into his eyes, waiting for him to say something. Gale laughed uneasily « What's up? » he said and tried a carefree grin. Katniss kept glaring, as if trying to burn through his soul. « Erm, should we get going? » he asked, trying hard to ease the tension. She nodded and she sprinted ahead to the clearing that held the berry bushes. They arrived in a short amount of time, Katniss hadn't broken a sweat whereas Gale was huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf trying to blow those poor pig's homes down. Katniss rolled her eyes and waited for him to catch his breath. After Gale was done sitting on the hard packed dirt wheezing for a few minutes, he stood up and exclaimed « Sorry about that, I have a cold.» A cold? In the summer? What a horrible liar, Katniss thought to herself exasperatedly. « Anyways, let's go hunting! » said Gale, ready to go. The eldest Everdeen girl sighed. She was so finished with trying to deal with this guy. « I'll hunt while you gather. » she replied simply. Gale looked like he was about to protest, but decided against it. He didn't really want to get on her bad side. « Alright, he said reluctantly, but be careful out there. » he added as Katniss turned to leave. She had already started to sprint away further into the woods. « Please...» Gale said in a quiet voice. He then turned and proceeded to strip the bushes of their fruit and collect the berries in a large pail.

Katniss jogged deeper and deeper into the foliage, she suddenly wondered if she should have brought Gale with her. Katniss didn't trust him, but it would be nice to have someone watching your back and keeping an eye out for game. Two extra pairs of eyes and ears wouldn't have hurt. The trees became bigger and more populous as she walked on, her ears listening and eyes open. After a little while, Katniss' feet began to hurt so she sat down on a small boulder. She scanned the forest for any possible danger then closed her eyes. Katniss thought of the reaping, happening in a couple weeks. She hadn't allowed her younger sister, Primrose, to take out any tessera. This was Prim's first reaping after all; she shouldn't have all the odds stacked up against her the first time. That was what happened to Katniss, but she was tough, she would never let her sweet sister be dragged into the cruel world of the Hunger Games, never. Prim will never have to face anything like that. Katniss swore on her life that she would never ever let her sister's soul be torn to shreds but the horror of the Games. All of a sudden, a rustling noise was heard in the bushes, Katniss' gray eyes snapped open as she surveyed the forest around her. Then, she heard voices coming from, well, everywhere. Was she going crazy? No, these voices were female, and seemed high pitched, like children around Prim's age. What were kids that age doing this deep in the forest? Then, to her surprise, a figure emerged from behind a tall cedar tree and came into the light of the clearing. She wore a silver coat and black tee shirt accompanied with black jeans. The girl had short black hair and electric blue eyes. Freckles dotted her cheeks at random. She looked lithe and strong, much like Katniss. This girl had a bow in her hand and a quiver of silver arrows slung on her shoulder. « Who are you? » asked Katniss in disbelief and awe, this girl was obviously not from District 12. The girl smiled, « My name is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant to the goddess Artemis and these, are the Hunters. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ooh! An awesome Cliffhanger! *suspense music plays* what's going to happen next? What will Katniss do? What will the Hunters of Artemis do? Find out in the next chapter of... The Sorry Tale! **

**Anyways, Thanks again to DreamShadow22452 for the enormous help with making this! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Also, please review, follow and favorite if you like this story! No flames please. And... if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, feel free to post it in the review section! Thanks so much! **


End file.
